


Counting Down The Night

by alchemicalTyphoon



Series: Do Arcana Dream Of Esoteric Sheep? [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, Fluff and Smut, Food-Based Dirty Talk, Longing, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicalTyphoon/pseuds/alchemicalTyphoon
Summary: When the game of prey and predator is interrupted by one of the participant's unwillingness to keep playing, that only means one should be a courteous host and offer a different...game...
Relationships: Apprentice/The Devil (The Arcana), The Fool (The Arcana)/The Devil (The Arcana)
Series: Do Arcana Dream Of Esoteric Sheep? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704004
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	Counting Down The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I'm just flexing mah muscles. I've been sick all week so writing is slow, but I did manage this little thing in between my waking hours. Enjoy! It's not quite what's on the box, but it's largely what it says it is! 
> 
> (Don't worry, none of the rape or non-con triggers apply, unless you're REEEEAAALLLY reaching.) 
> 
> Inspired by [Sounddrive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sounddrive)'s Apprentice/Fool series, without which I wouldn't have thought about using the Fool as a character.

This was a dream. They knew it was a dream, because the water flowed upwards in the fountains. It was also clearly a dream, because of who was with them. 

"Are the rules clear, my dearest?" They tore their eyes away from the fountain, looking at him. His goat-like smirk was evident, so they must've looked rather distracted. "Alright, once more! I give you a headstart, and then I enter the maze. I'll give you a reward if I don't catch you, but if I _do_ catch you..." His gaze intensified, and he showed them his razorsharp teeth. "... Well, don't get caught. Or _do_ get caught. I'd _love_ to catch you...", the Devil practically purred.

There was something about the way he said it that send shivers down their spine, as they slowly backed away from him, into the maze. "Now run... and make me _hungry_...", he growled. They stood there for a heartbeat. And then they bolted like a hare.

It was really a dream, because as they ran, the lush tall rose bushes gave way to the docks. They ran until the docks ended, and they decided to jump into the sea. In a straight line they swam (or more like, paddled) until the docks disappeared from sight, and they somehow ended up in the warm palace baths. They were shivering despite the heat, and took off their soaked clothes. There were robes ready to wear, and since there was nothing better available, they took one of the flimsy things, putting it on.

They wandered the halls on bare feet, trying to open up doors. None of them budged, save for one. It wasn't heavy, but the door refused to open wide, so they had to slip through a narrow gap, into a lavishly decorated bedroom. Unfortunately, the entry was accompanied by the sound of ripping cloth, and upon examining their robe, there was a large tear in the back, where the seam had come undone. As there wasn't really much they could do about it, they mentally shrugged and ignored it.

They approached the lavishly decorated bed, testing it. It was nice and bouncy, and the red sheet covers were incredibly soft, enticing them to crawl underneath. Once under them, the bed's comfort won out from the urgency of the game they were in. They gathered the pillows and lay there in their soft nest in the middle of the bed, covering themself under the thick, red blanket.

"Hmm, tired of the game already, my dearest?", a voice rumbled, as they felt a hand poking at their ankle. They giggled, retracting it back under the covers. "Oh? Where could you have possibly hidden?", they heard him say, before the fabric was carefully lifted. They smiled widely when they saw his horn adorned face peeking at them. The covers were thrown off, and they sat up, crawling to him. A dark hand was offered, which they accepted without hesitation. They were pulled against his body, pressed against white, pristine cloth. It felt a little scratchy, and they let their displeasure be known. "Hmm? No, I suppose _this_ wouldn't feel so nice after the bedsheets... Let me take it off for you", the Devil purred, followed by a snap of his fingers. On finding his soft, white fur coat, they ran their hands across his chest with delight, sighing as they pressed their face against the sinful luxury.

"Haaah... I wish more of mine were as easy to please as you are, my dearest", he lamented. As they hummed with contentment, his hands ran over their robe. The Devil frowned when he noted the rip. "Well, this won't do. I'll not have you wear something like _this_ in my realm!" With another snap, the torn bathrobe ceased to exist. "Much better", he said with a grin.

His hands roamed their bare skin lightly in teasing caresses. "Now... sweet little thing...We must discuss something important: your loss." He didn't have much luck though; they were more interested in rubbing themself against him, giggling as he touched them. Tutting with amusement, he eventually managed to pin them underneath him. They reached up and pulled him down, giggling with delight at the continued soft contact of his fur as he bend down to nip gently at their neck. "I suppose since you are rather enamoured by my soft, fluffy fur, I should perhaps subject you to something the opposite of those qualities... But first, you have made me famished, and I intend to dine..."

He slid his claws up and down their soft inner thigh, causing them to laugh. The Devil smiled, savouring the sweet sounds they made. "Let's see... One must only dine on that which is at its peak, of course", he rumbled. As he gingerly slipped a finger inside, their movements slowed. He slowly moved his finger, listening to the quiet noises they made, adding two more as their breathing sped up. Just as they were at their height, he withdrew his fingers. Their pout was noticeable in their disappointed whine. The Devil ignored it, carefully tasting them. "Mmm... sweet and perfectly juicy", he said, sucking them off his claws, and licking his lips. "I do believe I'll have my appetizer now."

He bend back down, chuckling as they worked their fingers in his beard. When they stroked his neck, he rumbled with satisfaction, before nuzzling their chest. The small giggles delighted him, and he groaned when they rested their hands on his upper horns. They were unaware of the consequences of their actions, as they rubbed the surface of them. The Devil felt himself growing harder as they tightened their grip in curiosity. "Yes, just hang onto them... You'll need them", he smirked, as he kissed his way slowly down.

There was a marked difference in their reaction, once he took their clit in his mouth. One moment they were being playful; the next, they moaned quietly as their grip on his horns tightened. He felt them squirm and try to push their thighs close, but it was to no avail. It was easy to tell when they came; they were rather loud about it. At the fifth time, they'd become exhausted, not squirming nearly as much as during their first. He left a kiss on top of their clit as they twitched with aftershocks, cleaning himself of their slick. "Thank you for the excellent appetizer", he purred, as he covered their tired body with his own. Despite the state they were in, they still reached for him, drawing him to them.

The Devil chuckled. "Surely you didn't think a mere appetizer will satisfy the hunger you worked me up to?" They blinked up at him, looking at him quizzically. "I think we're ready for the main course... I've had a sneak peek at it and it will be quite delectable." He kept his eyes on them as he reached for his stiff cock, playfully rubbing the tip near their slick entrance. Their juices wet him deliciously, and as he humped himself against their clit, they closed their eyes, biting their bottom lip. "Oh, you are quite frankly, the easiest meal I'll ever have. No need to fret though, ' _easy_ ' says nothing about the quality of said meal", he purred, carefully forcing his cock inside them.

They cried out in pleasure as he slowly, but surely pumped away at them. He heard how wet they are, felt their slick clinging to his fur. "I do enjoy meals that cooperate", he murmured once again in their neck. "It leaves me much more full after I'm done." They seemed to agree, clenching hard around his cock as they came loudly. He picked them along as he sat up, still working them up and down his shaft. Once they had recovered from their climax, and he showed them how to move, he only needed to sit still as they enthusiastically bounced up and down his cock with their arms around his neck. In between being distracted by their own pleasure, they kept looking at him, searching for his approval. "Yes, you are doing an excellent job, my dearest. Can you feel how you're responsible for making me even harder?", he purred. They smiled at his praise, the bright flush attractive on their cheeks. "Yes!", they huffed smugly.

One of his eyebrows shot up. "What is this now? You can speak?" They giggled at him. "Yes!", they repeated once more. He placed his claws on their hips, slowing them down. They pouted, but he pulled his wet cock out of them. Before they could protest he put them back on the bed, and nudged them on their stomach, which they did with some indignant grumbling. "Trust me, this will feel good and then you'll want me to eat you like this all the time", the Devil chuckled. He lined himself with their entrance once more, causing a light giggle when he pretended he couldn't aim, rubbing his length between their inner thighs instead. "This is what happens when one's meal is as juicy as you are, sweet little thing." Once his cock entered them again though, they keened quietly, their hands tightening around the bedsheets. He slowly rocked into them, one hand between their legs and rubbing them lightly. "Told you so", he said smugly.

As they came once more, he righted himself once again. With both arms underneath them, he picked them up on his lap while still connected. He leaned back a little, a pile of luxurious pillows materialising behind him for support. As he went down to a comfortable lounging position, so did they. With a wave of his hand, the air before him shimmered, turning into a mirror-like surface. He gently tapped their cheek to grab their attention. They turned to his hand. "My dearest, look." Their gaze followed where he pointed, and their eyes went wide. With a smile, they reached for the air, and he groaned when their giggling caused them to rhythmically clench around his cock.

"Now, now. Pay a little attention to me", he said sternly. They reached up to his face, grinning as they stroked his cheeks. "Well, that won't do anything for you." But it did give him unobstructed access to their chest. He used his fingertips to caress up and down their sternum with a light touch. Slowly, he started to change his straight movements to circles as he moved away from the sternum. "Ah, yes, but these are fascinating. I have a fondness for these curious things", the Devil hummed, feeling how their nipples hardened under his thumbs as they squirmed under him, eager for his touch. He took his time teasing them to frustration.

"Aww... it's not quite doing it for you, now is it?",he said, his voice laced with concern. They pouted at his reflection, causing him to chuckle. "Well, because I'm not the worst, I'll give you a little something. Now, pay attention and watch." He let go of their nipples and picked their hands, putting them near their clit. With one of them, he opened their folds, seeing their fascination with their own slick. "Yes, that tends to happen with juicy ones like you... and your juices are abundant", he said, as he felt them get even wetter. He continued with the other hand, having them touch themself gently. Their toes curled and they made a small moan. The Devil smiled as they caught on. "I do like a quick study", he purred, having a front row seat to the spectacle as they worked themself to a climax.

"That was a delightfully sinful display of lust for such a sweet little thing." As they caught their breath, he picked up their hands, bringing their fingers to his mouth. They giggled as he licked them clean, savouring the taste of their slick. "Mmm... Seems there was a little leftover appetizer... Some may call it greed; I simply see no sense in being wasteful", he hummed, enjoying their laughter when he pretended to bite on their fingers... although it didn't escape his notice how they clenched around his cock when he nibbled on them, and his teeth grazed their fingertips. Placing their hands back on their stomach earned him some confusion. Until he started thrusting his cock into them again.

Utterly fascinated by the feeling of his large cock distending their stomach, they giggled, pushing against the tip to make him draw out. The Devil rumbled his amusement. "You find the oddest of things fascinating. That's what I find so charming about you, my dearest." He picked a strand of their hair and kissed it, as they batted lightly at his cock. But as always, they started to lose interest, especially as they started on the road to another climax. He hooked his hooved legs around theirs, locking their legs as he made them come. They'd become a lot quieter and less active compared to their first climaxes. He rubbed their stomach as they panted in the afterglow, picking up his pace to thrust again. They squirmed, trying to slow him, but he had their legs trapped.

"Oh, don't think that just because _you're_ tired, I'll let you off the hook", he chuckled, feeling them climax once more on his cock. He didn't stop, reveling in their futile attempts to get off him. "I'm sure you can give me one more. And then we'll move on to desserts." Their last climax was quiet, just a diminutive sigh, with their swollen and worried lips forming a small circle. He felt them rapidly clench and relax on his cock, and he enjoyed that feeling until they slowed down. His cock came away wet and still hard, and he moved them gently off his chest, placing them where he'd just lain. He hovered over them and examined them. They were exhausted, and their face had that glow of someone pleasured to incoherence. It made a predatory grin appear on his lips, and he bend down to nibble at the fluttering pulse point on their throat. The moans they made as he laved them with his attention sounded simply delectable; he should start on desserts.

"Now, about desserts... I hope you like yours the way I do...", he mused, while rolling them on their stomach. He placed several pillows beneath them, until he had their entrance at his preferred height. They were still slippery and wet, moaning quietly as he re-entered them. He draped himself on their back, nibbling at the nape of their neck as he gently thrusted himself deeply into them. "Would you like me to add something _creamy_ to yours?", he purred in a low voice. "Yes..." they breathed, eyes closed and hands grasping at the sheets once more. He chuckled, the low rumble in his chest bringing a small smile to their face. His pacing sped up, until he had to hold their waist to keep them from moving from their spot. The speed of his thrusting caused them to moan breathlessly, punctuated by the depth of each thrust. His fingertips dug into them, and his sharp claws ended up scratching their skin, marring it with thin punctures of angry red, but neither paid much attention to it.

His cock was buried deep inside them when he came and spilled. He felt how they instinctively clenched around him as he slowed, giving them all of his seed. The wet, viscous pull at his fur as he slowed his thrusts told him some of it had spilled out of them. That was to be expected, he mused.

He watched as he pulled his cock out, fascinated by the view of his seed gushing out when there was nothing holding the liquid in. "Turn around, if you would. Hold me until the mortal realm calls you back", he said quietly. They moaned as they complied to his request, and he made them comfortable, before laying on top of them. "Did you like dessert?", he asked, entwining his claws between their hair. They nodded, somewhat lethargic. "Mmmyes..." He felt them rub his back, and lightly squeeze him, and he rumbled with affectionate contentment. "I'll visit you again tomorrow night, if you're still in agreement, my dearest." They nodded again, yawning a sleepy ' _yes_ '. "And _do_ keep calling that boy 'master'. He hates it." He held onto them, reveling in their presence, and placed a kiss to the side of their neck, just before their body disappeared.

Needing no sleep, the Devil sat up, waving the room back to his throne room. Fabric snaked around him, forming his crisp, white robe once more. He approached his throne and sat down, the picture of regal splendour, but his heart wasn't quite in it.

"How much longer until you are back with us again? I miss you dearly, my darling Fool", the Devil sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> So how did you like the little Devil/Fool twist at the end? :)? 
> 
> Come yell at/with me! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ I crave the interactions!!! ლ(ಠωಠლ)


End file.
